


Do i make you happy?

by Carsharefans



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsharefans/pseuds/Carsharefans
Summary: The continuing story of John and Kayleigh, showing their journey after their failed attempt to declare their love for each other





	1. Too much, too soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first part of my completed works of my fan fictions. These were originally posted in individual chapters on my tumblr (carsharefans). I have decided to join them all together finally, chapters 1-6, I hope you enjoy them and head over to my tumblr to check out the originals as i may be editing some parts x

“Steve?” Kayleigh called, opening the front door to the house she shared with her sister and her family. “Anyone?” she peers her head round the door, scanning the hallway. She looks back at John, standing behind her, still outside. “They must have gone out.”

“Don’t hear me complaining” John jokes, accompanied by a wink.

“OI!” Kayleigh laughs, nudging him on the arm “That’s my sister you’re talking bout there!” She swings back round to face the hallway, taking John by the hand and leading him into the house and up the stair case. “If you don’t mind I need to take a quick shower, will you be OK waiting in my room? there’s a telly so put it on if you want”

“What you showering for woman?” He asks, slightly uncomfortable.

“Well I just don’t want to be all grubby during the moving process, ya know what i mean? Don’t you shower after work?” She continues to climb the stairs, reaching her hand out behind her, realising how scared he was at the thought of being alone, with her, in the next room with no clothes on.

“Well… Just thinking that with me having to move about all your crap this evening, there’s no point in me showering when i’m probably going to be sweating rivers the whole time”

She turns around as she reaches the top of the stairs, “We both know you will be doing naff all this evening John so you can drop the act!” she giggles as she makes her way into the bathroom, humming 'the stripper' jokingly “My rooms there” She directs.

John walks into her room, softened by the smell of her that lingers, “Jade Goody” he mutters to himself, remembering the familiar perfume smell from their first ride together. 

“Everything has to go, so just start boxing everything up!” Kayleigh yells from the shower.

He sits on the side of her bed, hesitating for a while, “i can’t just start picking up all her stuff” he thinks… then he realises… She is his girlfriend, and she has given permission. He gives in and pulls over a box from the pile stacked in the corner.

________________________________________

“Dream phone!?!?” He shouts, with a tone of judgement to his voice

“Stop it you!” She laughs, tying the bow on the bottom of her ‘full house’ themed pyjama shorts as she walks into her bedroom, greeted by John on the floor with his back to her, wrapping items in bubble wrap. “we have got to play that later”

“Jesus. We have been a couple for a grand total of 45 minutes, and you’re already making me…” he is stopped by what he sees when he turns round, stunned. Standing in the door way was possible the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Kayleigh was stood in her comfy pyjamas, her auburn hair let loose, the waves caressing her face delicately. Her face was a little different to usual, she had taken her fake eyelashes off, leaving just a hint of makeup on.

“Doesn’t scare you does it?” she jokes, circling her face with her hand, reacting to the stunned look on his face.

“No… course not! I ju… Its just….wow” He gathers himself to his feet, walking towards her slowly, his gaze fixed on her’s. He slowly tucks his hands into her waist, pulling her closer “You look lovely” he whispers against her, placing a romantic kiss on her lips.

They break away and she rests the side of her face against his chest.

“I am so happy this is happening” she whispers, tears forming in her eyes “An hour ago i only could have dreamed of you loving me back, and look where we are now”

“Was i too fast? Is this okay?” he asks, concerned by her teary voice

“No, no. Honestly John, asking me to move in with you was possibly the best question i have been asked all year!” She reassures him, lifting her head to face him.

“Okay, phew, its just so strange isn’t it, i mean yesterday i was just grateful to be able to pick you up once again, and tonight we will be sharing a bed… Not even you could have predicted that!”

“Wait… I assumed i would be in your spare room…” Kayleigh interrupts, increasing the distance between them both.

That’s it, he’s messed it up, he took things too fast and now she’s uncomfortable. Once again hes ruined his chances with her. His eyes glaze over, unsure on what to say next. That is of course until he sees Kayleigh, trying so hard to hide her smirk.

“You are so innocent John its adorable” She laughs, kissing him. The tension leaves his face, realising she was joking and repaying her with a much longer deeper kiss. Kayleigh lifts her leg up and leans it on her bed, moving her body towards it, still maintaining the contact of their lips. John follows, awkwardly, resulting in him leaning over her body that was now laying down, running his hands through her waves. The passion causes them to grip one another tightly, before eventually stopping for air.

“Plenty more time for this later” he remarks, suggestively. “Come on, let’s get you packed! My mum is picking my nana up from my place and i really want to get there before she leaves, ya know to introduce you”

She smiles, pulling her self up and staring at the few items left in her room “You did loads whilst i was in that shower!”

“I know, i’m just so excited to get you home”

“Like when you win a gold fish at the fair?”

John looks at her, slightly concerned about her thought process, before gathering the last few of her belongings into the boxes.

_________________________________

“Her’a” Kayleigh says, handing John a cup of tea as she reenters the room. John was not sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall, staring at the empty room with just a handful of boxes in the corner.

“Thanks sweetheart” He says, reaching across his body for the tea with his left hand whilst stretching out his right arm, welcoming her to the bed beside him. They sit in silence for a while, sipping their tea, tangled in each other’s arms. Kayleigh can hear the stead beating of his heart as the heat from his body warms the side of her face through his shirt.

“Turn and face the strange changes” Kayleigh unexpectedly whispers

“You what?” John laughs, tilting his head to view the top of her’s

“Bowie” she says “in life i feel there is a song to give meaning to every situation… it seems right… right?”

Saying nothing, he plants a long kiss in her hair, smiling to himself as he holds her tighter, almost as if he was securing himself in the comfort that she won’t walk away again.


	2. An unexpected visitor

The sound of a car pulling up outside brings Kayleigh and John back to reality, what had been a precious moment between the two of them was now a moment of panic.

“Oh god” Kayleigh jumps up, moving over to the window “Its our Mandy and Steve!” she spins her head round, looking at John, the colour in her face drains “What will they think?!”

“You never had a guy over before?” John asks, tucking his shirt back in that Kayleigh had pulled out during their moment of passion.

“I’v only been here a few weeks John! What kind of woman do you think i am!”

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know i didn’t!” he snaps back

Kayleigh sulks, turning back and watching as Mandy and Steve get out of the car, nudging each other at the sight of Johns red Fiat parked outside.

“I’m sorry” John says sympathetically, getting off the bed, moving over and placing a hand on Kayleigh’s shoulder, moving his body as close to her back as possible.

“It’s not that” She replies, still failing to face John “They don’t know we are moving in together… how would they?”

“Kayleigh?” Mandy calls from down stairs

“Up here!” She replies nervously, turning round and grabbing the tops of John’s arms frantically, “I can’t do this John!”

“You’re not having second thoughts now? surely”

“No, you know there’s nothing i want more John, I just can’t tell her!” She speeds up her speech as she hears Mandy beginning to climb the stairs 

John takes her by the waist, looking into her eyes firmly “Yes, you can” 

“Is it okay to come in?” Mandy calls from outside the door

“Yes, come in” Kayleigh replies, moving to the other side of John, closer to the door, bracing herself for the reaction to the boxes. Mandy enters, initially focusing on John. “Mandy, this is John, my erm… boyfriend”.

“John as in ‘gorgeous John who drives me to work’ John?” Mandy enquires, referring to the nickname kayleigh has used when talking about John for the past few months.

“Mandy! That was supposed to be between…”

“Wait!” She interupts “Where’s all your stuff?”

“Well erm..” Kayleigh begins

“No… this is WAY WAY WAAAY too soon young lady!”

“You’re my sister not my mum!” Kayleigh argues 

“Kayleigh, I ain’t gonna sit back and watch you move in with the first guy who asks, before you know it you will be back ‘ere crying your eyes out where he’s gone and changed his mind!”

Kayleigh opens her mouth to respond, all that comes out is sobbing, as tears begin to roll down her face, this time not tears of joy

John can see that he needs to step in “I love her” he abruptly adds, placing both of his hands back onto her shoulders from behind her “A couple months ago i realised that the love of my life had been sitting next to me every single day. I would never do anything to hurt her, she means the world to me and I never changing me mind. I promise you she will be safe, I will give everything i have to protect her”

The room stood still, in silence, amazed at John’s confession. John tilts his head, attempting to look Kayleigh in the eyes.

“How bout i help you move these boxes into the car” Mandy eventually says, finding it hard to hide the smile on her face. 

__________________________________

The final notes of ‘the way you look tonight’ stream out of the radio in the corner of John’s living room.

"How dirty do you think I am?!“ John exclaims, holding up the bag full of hand sanitiser he finds in one of the boxes. 

"Do you, or do you not have hand sanitiser John?” She remarks

"I have bloody soap and a tap!“ He laughs "cheaper too” he adds under his breath.

"I’m not expecting you to fund them John, I just like to have one in every room!“ 

He opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by the sound of Kayleigh’s mobile ringing "who is it?”

"My boyfriend, he will be home from Spain soon" She, says with a straight face, answering the phone “heya…" 

"You ain’t fooling me this time!” He laughs, walking behind her, slipping both arms around her waist and kissing her on the left cheek, before moving his head closer to her right cheek, wanting to double check she was joking by listing to the voice on the phone. When he realised who it was, he wished it really was some other bloke.

"Well… the thing is Elsie, I moved in with John today…“

”…Yes I did keep it quiet…“

”…No it’s nothing against you, I only found out today myself…“ 

”…oh tomorrow night?… well John and I, we were kinda going to celebrate for the next few days…“

”…well this celebrating doesn’t involve other people Elsie..:“ Johns eyes widen hearing this, he turns his head to face her and mouths silently 'FOR A FEW DAYS?! YOU ANIMAL'

”…oh… ok see you in tomorrow…“ Kayleigh says, trying not to laugh at John's reaction.

She hangs up the phone, twirling round in John’s grip to face him. "Sorry…” she whispers “she kind of just invited herself…”

He tilts his head, sympathetically “we have all night to be alone, don’t be sorry, we have the day off tomorrow, remember?” He pauses, looking at the wall behind her “although, if you did want to say sorry, I can think of something you can do to make it better” he suggests. It only takes her a few seconds to catch on, before the two are making out, ferociously, now on the sofa. They break apart every now and then for a few words of conversation

"I must say John, this is very reckless of you" She jokes, continuing to kiss him.

He breaks away again "Well apparently I have a few days of reckless animal sex to prepare for, so may as well begin now" He laughs, placing his hands on her butt, she returns by letting her hands explore him.

__________________________________

They are broken apart by the sound of the door bell, almost 15 minutes later. 

“That can’t be Elsie, I told her tomorrow?” Kayleigh says, struggling for air. John makes his way to the front door, Kayleigh following closely behind, attempting to cover herself up. The view they see next is one of utter disbelief.

"Hello, I’m sorry, is this a bad time?“ The lady enquiries, looking at the pair’s messy hair and clothes that were half falling off. 

John replies with shock in his voice

"Charlotte?”


	3. Why waste time?

“Thanks Kayleigh” John says, squeezing her arm as she leaves the living room, walking to the kitchen to make tea for the three of them. John and Charlotte sit in silence on separate sofas for a couple of minutes. 

“She’s lovely” Charlotte eventually breaks the silence 

“Yeah she is” He responds, smiling and still looking at the closed door that Kayleigh had gone through a few moments before “she’s moved in” he adds, nodding to the boxes that surrounded the living room. 

“How’s your nana?” She changes the subject “haven’t seen her in a while… you still work at the same place? Sorry I’m babbling…”

“Why are you here?” He asks politely 

“My husband and I live about 20 minutes away. We had a major fight, he told me to leave the house, I had nowhere to go, I have nowhere to sleep tonight…”

“Tea!” Kayleigh smiles, entering the room holding a tray of three teas and a selection of biscuits she managed to find in the cupboards.

John reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out his wallet and taking out £50 “Here, this should get you into a hotel for the night” he says, passing it to Charlotte. 

“Sorry Kayleigh, I have been kicked out by my husband, John was just helping me find a place to stay” she explains the money. 

“You have a spare room John, i mean we have a spare room! She can stay here” Kayleigh jumps in. 

“Well erm… I guess so” he hesitates.

_________________________________

John wakes, looking at the clock, 3:24am. He turns over to look at Kayleigh, sleeping soundly beside him, some of her auburn waves lying over her face. He smiles, gently moving her hair out of her face with his hand, before kissing her on the forehead and making his way downstairs into the kitchen for a drink. He hadn’t been there 2 minutes before there is a knock at the open kitchen door. He looks up to see Charlotte.

“Mind if I join you? I couldn’t sleep” she asks quietly   
John nods his head towards the dinning chair opposite him.  
Charlotte sits down, staring at the table. 

“I shouldn’t have come here” 

“What do you mean?”

“I think, I thought that I would come here for a meaningless fling, to take my mind off things” she admits 

“What? Charlotte, if you are suggesting things like that then i'm going to have to ask you to leave i'm afraid”

“I know. Foolish of me to think you would still be single. I see the way you look at her John, you can’t take your eyes off her”

“I never want to take my eyes off her” He smiles to himself, recallin the last image of her he saw, where she soundly slept.

“I know. And she clearly feels the same about you John… are you going to get engaged?”

“It’s early days yet, we rushed moving in together, I don’t want to rush in case things go wrong” 

“Do you want to marry her?”

“Well I… yes… but I feel like I need to wait longer, let her settle in this house and stuff”

“There’s no point in waiting John… just ask her to marry you, it is so obvious it is what you both want”

“What do you think she will say though?”

It is at this moment Kayleigh appears at the door way. 

“I think she would say yes” Kayleigh refers to herself in the third person, smiling at John. 

“I’ll leave you two to it, Charlotte says, sliding past Kayleigh and making her way back to the spare room. 

"John?” Kayleigh begins “did you mean what you said?”

“Yeah… I did yeah…” he moves closer to her, smiling nervously. She places her hands either side of his face, stroking him with her thumbs. 

“Go on then… say it” she hints “but wait… only if you want to… I’m not pressuring you am I?”

“Kayleigh…” he begins, taking her hands from his face and holding them in his “I really do love you, you know that… and I want to marry you… so… Kayleigh Ann Kitson, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”


	4. Just a sick bug?

Once again, John wakes, the clock reads 6:23am. He rolls over to view Kayleigh, his new fiance. She lays peacefully, goose bumps forming on her unclothed skin, yet her face looks a little sweaty. John carefully pulls up the duvet, attempting to cover her more with it, in doing so accidentally waking her. She takes a deep breath in, turning her body slightly to face him.   
“morning” She smiles, reaching her arm out from the duvet and placing it behind his head, running her fingers slowly through his hair.

“What a beautiful one it is” He replies, taking her outstretched hand in his, looking down at their intertwined fingers “I’m so sorry you don’t have an engagement ring, I guess that kinda took the romance out of it."

“Don’t be silly John! Last night was perfect, all of it”

“All of it?” He asks suggestively, tracing tiny circles on her bare chest.

“All of it.” She repeats “I cannot believe that for the past several months i never knew how good you were” she winks, referring to the night before. 

He wraps both arms around her, pulling her tightly towards him, where they lay for the next 20 minutes, happy in each other’s silent company.

\-----------------------

As noon approaches John and Kayleigh had said their goodbyes to Charlotte and were now sitting on a park bench, enjoying the sunshine after successfully picking out the engagement ring together. Over the green children play badminton.  
“We could have a few of them” John suggests, his eyes fixed on the children.

“Unlike you, to think of something like that” She smiles, softened by his charisma “You think we would be any good?”

“Making them? Yes. Raising them? Probably” He jokes “Kayleigh, I’v seen you at work, whenever a baby is pushed by in one of them trolly seats, you are obviously born to be a mam, and id like to make that happen”

Kayleigh smiles, holding her hand out in front of her and twisting it, watching her ring glisten in the light, stopping momentarily to yawn.  
“You ok?”

“Yh, i kept waking up last night”

“What you mean when we were in the kitchen with Charlotte?”

“No, i just didn’t feel great, i kept waking up and being sick”

“You should have woken me Kayleigh, are you felling okay now?” He touches her forehead with the back of his hand “Jesus! You’r boiling you are”

Kayleigh squints her eyes, suddenly feeling the sickness come over again.

\---------------------

“Would you like more water?” John asks, sitting on the sofa next to Kayleigh, cleaning her up.

“I’m so sorry John” She apologises, bringing the duvet up to cover her, curling up on the sofa.

“Everybody throws up beautiful” He reassures her, holding the corner of the duvet up and wriggling in beside her “Hey, um, you don’t think you could be pregnant do you?”


	5. When fantasy becomes reality

Kayleigh stands in John’s mum’s bedroom, viewing her white lace gown.“It’s beautiful” his mum assures her. 

“Will John like it?”

“He’s not marrying you for the dress, he’s marrying you for you… but he will 100% love it Hun”The hairdresser Kayleigh had hired walks over, placing the veil in Kayleigh’s up-do. 

“Do I look pregnant from the side?” Kayleigh laughs 

“Kayleigh Kitson, the amount of times you’ve thought you were pregnant” John’s mum replies

“I know, I guess I’m just too excited to have children”

“I think it’s sweet”

\----------------

The congregation stand to applaud as John and Kayleigh say the words “I do” and share their first kiss as husband and wife.   
The reception flew by quickly, hosted in the hotel that the happy couple and some of their guests planned on staying in that night.   
“There’s the happy bride” Elsie shouts, walking over to Kayleigh who is standing on her own

“Heya Elsie”

“Any baby news?”

"Elsie! The amount of times you, John or I have thought I was pregnant. And I never have been, I don't know, maybe it just won't happen for us"

"I can tell ya know. I knows when someone is pregnant... and you young lady are pregnant” Kayleigh looks at the floor, unsure whether Elsie was serious, or just drunk. 

\----------------------

Almost an hour later John is searching for Kayleigh “Sean have you seen Kayleigh?”

Then he sees her, making her way through the crowd, a small white box in her hand. “There you are!” He says, rushing over to her “are you ok?”

“Yeah… can I talk to you, maybe up in our room?”

“Sure, what’s up?” He says, pulling out the room key from his pocket She says nothing, taking his by the hand and leading him up the their room 

When they finally reach the hotel room Kayleigh jumps on the bed, sitting cross legged holding the box in her hands.

“I want you to have this” she says, holding it out. 

“What is it?” He joins her on the bed and takes it from her, lifting the lid and moving the tissue paper aside, he sees something made of cotton that has been folded. He pulls it out, unfolding it and something falls out. The cotton turns out to be a tiny white baby grow. He looks down at the item that fell out, a positive pregnancy test. 

“Really?” He asks, breathless.

“Yeah, this time I’m certain!” She replies excitedly.

“This is amazing… we are having a baby?”

“We are having a baby” she confirms, tears of joy rolling down her face.

“C'mere” He places a hand behind her head, pulling her towards his chest as a way of both comforting her and celebrating the news. “I love you” he whispers into her hair

“I love you too” 

"I was beginning to think this would never happen for us Kayleigh, I was feeling so guilty because I knew how much you wanted kids and I just couldn't give em to ya"

"Why should you feel guilty? We did it... I'm pregnant John, our baby is in my tummy"

“We are really having a baby together… wow”


	6. Not the end... the beginning

Once again john is woken, this time by the rim of light that frames the edge of the closed door separating the master bedroom and the En Site. He hears Kayleigh breathing rather heavily through the door.

“You alright love?” he asks, pulling himself out of bed, walking towards the door.

“Yeah… I’ll be fine…” She replies, struggling for breath.

"Everything ok with the baby?"

"Yh, it's probably just false labour" 

John wastes no more time, he opens the door to find Kayleigh perched on the edge of the tub, clutching her bump, a small pool of water still forming by her feet.

“Have your waters broken?!” He shouts, in shock.

“I don’t know, I woke up with some awful pains John, I came in here and…” She gestures to the puddle.

“Ok… Ok… we need to erm… get you to the hospital I think” John panics, reaching for his wife’s hand and wrapping his other arm around her soulders. “Do you think you can walk to the car for me?”

“I don’t know John” Kayleigh cries, trying, but failing to stay as calm as John seems. She grabs his shoulder with her free hand, pulling herself to her feet and using him to steady herself.

“Right Kayleigh, just take your time” He puts his arm around her waste, assisting her step by step. They make it to the top of the landing before Kayleigh stops in her tracks.

“Oh god!” She cries, grabbing both of Johns hands to ease herself through the contractions.

\---------------

“Ok Mrs Redmond, from examining you I can tell you that you are already 9cm dilated, people do not usually progress this early with their first child, so we have to be prepared for a speedy delivery. Maybe dad can help to keep you calm whilst I just go and call for some midwives to get this process started” The nurse tells them. His name badge reads “Nurse M Rossi”

John and Kayleigh are left alone, the panic finally begins to show on John’s face.

“Are you comfortable? Do you want me to stand on the other side? Do you want some water?” John babbles.

“I’m fine” Kayleigh replies, a lot calmer now she was maxed out on every kind of pain killing drug the hospital has to offer “John… I love you”

He leans over her, his elbow resting on her pillow with his hand stroking her hair, smiling at her lovingly “I love you too sweetheart, I cannot wait to meet the baby we have created together”

They share a long, heartfelt kiss, Kayleigh getting a little too carried away, increasing the passion until the nurse is heard knocking on the door.

\-------------

With John by her side , holding her hand the entire time, the first few pushes are difficult.

“Come on Kayleigh, just one more, do it for me” He encourages her. 

“I can’t do it John!” She screams, exhausted.

“Yes you can! And you will! Kayleigh Kitson you are the strongest woman I know, you can get through anything” He speaks, his mouth tangled into her messy hair “Remember when you thought you would lose the house? And you got through that! Remember when Kelly went away? You did it all on your own Kayleigh, except this time, you are not alone, I’m right here, I’m not leaving”

John’s words seem to restore enough energy into Kayleigh that she manages to give one final push, letting out a sign of relief and she hears the squeal of their baby.

“Here’s your baby boy” The midwife announces, placing the baby on Kayleigh’s chest. “You can do skin to skin if you wish, but out of respect for you I will not be the one to open your gown” He jokes.  
Kayleigh and John join in with the laughter, both with their eyes fixed on the baby, John helping to place the baby inside Kayleigh’s gown, trying to warm him up a bit. The baby looks up, finally settled, his eyes barley opening, and for the first time Kayleigh can really look at his features. A tiny little turned up button nose, topped by two blue eyes and perfectly parted lips with a pink tone already forming in them.

\------------

Once Kayleigh was rested and the Baby had been weighed, warmed and wrapped in a tiny blue cotton blanket, John walks out to the waiting room, asking his mum to come in and see the baby.  
“Mum, this is your new grandson” John says, gently taking the baby from Kayleigh’s arms, pushing the blanket down so that his face is more visible “This is Ethan” He smiles, his eyes still focused on his son.

\--------------

As more and more guests fill the room, taking it in turn to hold baby Ethan, John perches on the side of Kayleigh’s bed, their hands firmly intertwined. They gaze into each other’s eyes.

“How did I get so lucky?” He whispers in her ear

“I ask myself the same thing every day” She smiles, placing a kiss on his lips.  
He deepens the kiss, the family and friends that surrounded them were too caught up with baby Ethan to even notice the sudden display of affection between the two. Even if anybody did see, who cares… they are in love, after all.


End file.
